


Притча про фараона

by MulliganFlowers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Referenced Canon Minor Character Death, gabenath mini bang, gabenath mini bang 2020
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulliganFlowers/pseuds/MulliganFlowers
Summary: Коли Габрієль Агрест вперше чує притчу про фараона, його душа спустошена, а розум — затьмарений. Не дивно, що вона врешті підштовхує його до ірраціональних рішень.Наталі Санкьор, з іншого боку, завжди була розважливою жінкою.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: GabeNath Mini Bang 2020





	1. Притча про фараона

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Pharaoh Parable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442459) by [MulliganFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulliganFlowers/pseuds/MulliganFlowers)



> English version is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442459?view_full_work=true)  
> Ця робота явилася мені у сні та була написана на [GabeNath Mini Bang 2020](https://gabenathminibang.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Дякую [lorrainingart](https://lorrainingart.tumblr.com/) за арт, дякую [gabriel-fucking-agreste](https://gabriel-fucking-agreste.tumblr.com/) за беттинг англійської версії, а також дякую Ніці Лелеці за беттинг української версії та моральну підтримку.

Габрієль Агрест приїжджає із запізненням, коли перші прощання вже сказані, а служба вже завершена. Заходить тихо, не привертаючи до себе уваги. Навколо повно незнайомців, він намагається не вдивлятися в їхні обличчя.

Він стає скраю, закладає руки за спину. Він дихає нерівно. Повітря в церкві застояне й задушене ладаном і квітами. Вдова має бути десь серед цієї чорної маси; він розглядає вітражі.

– Пане Агрест?

Його хтось окликає. Якийсь далекий знайомий. Прізвище, здається, Кубдель. Він ледь усміхається до Габрієля, ніяково й недоречно.

– Амелі вже думала, що ви не прийдете.

– Пізно виїхав.

Це було правдою наполовину. Через страйк на залізниці довелося виїхати заздалегідь, тож вони прибули ще вчора. Цілу ніч він ледь спав, о п’ятій ранку перестав намагатися. Довго подумки перебирав варіанти, ходив кімнатою, часом говорив до себе. І лише коли до початку лишалися лічені хвилини, він умився, зачесав волосся й одягнув чорний траурний костюм, приготований ще звечора.

– Я не зможу бути довго. Термінові справи в Парижі.

– Так, звісно.

Пан Кубдель на мить розгублено ховає погляд.

– Це, певно, важко. Я розумію, що ви зараз маєте відчувати…

Він відчуває нічого. Він відчуває лише нічого. Кубдель говорить і далі, але Габрієль пропускає кожне друге слово. Коли піднімає погляд до вітражів, уже не може їх побачити.

– Це трагедія, справді. І те, що тіло так і не знайшли…

Обличчя Габрієля враз напружується.

– Мітчел, я маю на увазі, – пан Кубдель трохи зводить підняті брови. – Він був гарною людиною зі сміливими ідеями, але ніколи не вмів зупинитися вчасно. А тепер чи можна сказати, що це його похорон, якщо ховають порожню труну?

Габрієль відводить погляд. В очах усе на мить пливе, тоді фокус повертається. Біла труна, прикрашена трояндами й хризантемами. Фотографія покійного в заквітчаній чорній рамці. На ній він молодший років на десять. Амелі часто казала, що вони схожі, але ніколи не уточнювала, чим саме.

У шумі натовпу можна розчути її голос. Вона зараз стоїть десь поруч, однак він не дивиться в її бік.

– Так, певно що.

– Це як у притчі про фараона. Знаєте її?

Габрієль не відповідає, але пан Кубдель все ж починає розповідати. Навіть у коротких реченнях він плутається, робить великі паузи, довго підбирає слова наприкінці. У них чується щось до болю знайоме.

Габрієль дивиться на пана Кубделя. Напружує погляд, та обличчя перед ним розмите й нечітке. Він знімає окуляри й починає їх протирати.

– Заждіть. Повторіть останню частину.

Кубдель повторює. Габрієль поволі киває. Коли він знову надягає окуляри, до всього повертається чіткість.

– Скоро вже почнуть виносити труну. Ви, певно, хочете піти поговорити з Амелі.

– Так, певно.

Вони розходяться. Габрієль робить кілька рішучих кроків туди, де начебто мусить бути Амелі. Тоді вповільнюється. Оглядається, чи не бачить більше Кубделя. Знову стає в тінях біля стіни.

Він дихає скуто. Крутить обручку на своєму пальці. Дивиться в підлогу.

Коли піднімає очі, працівниця поховального бюро вже прибрала всі квіти. Четверо чоловіків беруть труну на плечі. Вона, здається, зовсім нічого не важить. 

Двері відчиняються, і процесія виходить назовні. Він мружиться від сонця.

Повітря назовні прохолодніше, але так само сухе й задушене. Погода з року в рік стає все нестерпнішою. Він дихає важко. Тягне руку до ґудзиків на піджаку, тоді враз відбирає її. Намагається не звертати уваги на камери, адже якщо хтось дивитиметься просто в об’єктив, то фотографію потім ніде не використають.

Труну вантажать у чорний катафалк. Закріплюють на місці ременями. Повільно й обережно їдуть дорогою вгору.

Він іде трохи віддаль від усіх. Навколо немає знайомих людей. Б’ють дзвони. Він відводить погляд у безвість, повторює в думках притчу про фараона.

На туфлях осідає дорожній пил. Схил зовсім не крутий, але кожен наступний крок дається Габрієлеві з усе більшою силою. Сонце пече в голову.

Нагору він знову сходить одним з останніх. Більшість людей уже там; усі намагаються стати віддаль. Могила з усіх сторін застелена штучною травою. Хромована рама опускного пристрою виблискує на сонці.

Він і сам не помічає, як опиняється так близько до могили. Уже обертається, щоб сховатися далі в натовп, коли наперед виходить священник. Стиснувши зуби, Габрієль застигає на місці.

Ремені знімають. Четверо беруть труну на плечі, п’ятий допомагає вкласти її на стрічки опускного механізму. Потому швидко розходяться. Священник знаходить потрібну сторінку й починає читати. Чути його інтонацію, але не чути його слів.

Хтось поруч здавлено ридає. Хтось бурмоче щось до себе, здається, англійською. Мова священника сплітається в один монотонний потік. Габрієль не зводить погляду з труни. Вона так блищить у світлі, що це майже боляче. Його очі висихають. Повітря нагрівається.

Минає десять хвилин чи, можливо, година. Він кладе руку на годинник, але не дивиться.

Священник видихає останнє Amen. Воно одноголосно відгукується. Губи Габрієля рухаються, але нічого не кажуть.

Труна починає опускатися. Майже без звуку.

Тоді він нарешті наважується подивитися на Амелі. Поволі підводить погляд. Вона стоїть просто навпроти. Її син поруч – голова опущена, руки в кишенях. Схоже, вона ще раніше помітила, що він тут. Вона кидає йому один погляд, повний зневаги та осуду, тоді опускає очі. Він поспішає скласти руки за спиною.

Порожня труна опускається на дно. Майже без звуку.

Стиснуті зуби скриплять.

Услід до могили кидають гвоздики.

Він іде геть за першої можливості. Швидким кроком прямує навпростець між надгробками, оминаючи основні стежки. Усе навколо сліпить, сонце припікає. Він заплющує очі, але труна досі стоїть перед ним білою плямою.

Різким роздратованим рухом він розстібає ґудзики на піджаку. Робить глибокий вдих. Тоді ще один. Він дихає часто. Стискає кулаки.

Потому, як гнів змішується з утомою, він потроху втрачає себе. Відчужений, набирає номер на швидкому виклику.

– Наталі, забери мене.

Його роздратування виплескується в його голос, перш ніж він це розуміє.

– Так, пане.

Вона говорить рівно. Нестривожена. За скинутим дзвінком – раптова тиша. Похорон лишився далеко позаду. Його звуки приглушені, майже несправжні. Плями в очах втрачають контури. Скоро й зовсім зникають.

У цій пустці поступово розчиняється гнів і знову залишається нічого. Він прискорює крок, але вчорашнє безсоння все ж таки наздоганяє його.

Чекати доводиться недовго. Наталі під’їжджає, щойно він виступає за ворота.

Він сідає на заднє сидіння. Грюкає за собою дверцятами. Наталі стискає кермо, у її голосі чутна напруга:

– Потяг до Парижа запізниться щонайменше на три години. Через страйк на залізниці.

– Так, я пам’ятаю. Це вже не має значення. 

Його голос звучить виснажено, але спокійно. Руки на кермі трохи розслабляються.

Він знімає піджак і кладе на сидіння поруч себе. Вона змінює передачу й натискає на газ. Обережно виїжджає з паркінгу.

Їхні погляди сходяться на мить у дзеркалі заднього виду, тоді її очі знову прикуті до дороги. Він вкотре намагається згадати притчу про фараона, але деталі губляться, а слова втрачають точність. Він знімає окуляри й тре очі.

Габрієль дивиться у дзеркало, намагаючись утримувати фокус, але все пливе, розмивається, і, перш ніж вона встигає поглянути вдруге, він провалюється в сон.

* * *

– Це наразі єдиний можливий вихід.

Вона мовчить, не в змозі підібрати слова. Її губи стиснуті.

– Ризиковано, так, але в мене є план.

Його голос звучить впевненішим за нього самого. Він поправляє окуляри. Вона нарешті наважується говорити.

– Що ви хочете від мене?

– Я впораюсь сам. Усе, що мені потрібно, – щоб ти тримала Адріана в безпеці й подалі від цього. Йому поки що не варто нічого знати. Якщо буде необхідність, забезпечуватимеш мені алібі.

Вона вдихає, щоб щось сказати, та враз зупиняє сама себе. Натомість, говорить після невеликої паузи:

– Звісно, пане, я все владнаю.

– Це може протривати кілька днів. Якщо не вдасться одразу, можливо, тиждень. Я вже маю на думці дуже прозору систему. Усі частини легко знаходять місця.

Вона мовчить. Її постава напружена.

– Чи ти знаєш притчу про фараона, Наталі?

– Яку саме?

Він відводить погляд на портрет і починає розповідати. Говорить спокійно й поволі, з усіма деталями, про які дізнався. Він жодного разу не затинається й жодного разу не заперечує себе, так ніби спланував усе заздалегідь. Завершує, втримуючись від тлумачення. Знову дивиться на Наталі.

Вона зводить губи, тепер її погляд повний рішучості.

– Я розумію.

Він не усміхається. Спускається скляними сходами вниз. Портрет відсувається з ледь чутним скрипом. Габрієль пам’ятає комбінацію, однак набирає її дуже поволі. Замок клацає, сейф відчиняється. Він дістає звідти маленьку чорну коробочку, одразу зачиняє дверцята, засуває портрет. Тримає коробочку перед собою. Помічає, що руки ледь трусяться.

– У мене лише одне запитання, пане.

Вона підходить ближче, стає на сходах.

– А якщо їх немає?

Габрієль хмуриться. Кладе коробочку до внутрішньої кишені. Вона здається напрочуд важкою.

– Мусять бути.

Він намацує кнопки під полотном. Довелося дещо змінити, тепер потрібно все запам’ятовувати наново. Трохи затримується перед тим, як натиснути. Кнопки піддаються важко.

– Якщо є я, то десь мусять бути й вони.

Він складає руки за спиною. Платформа починає опускатися.

Коли двері над ним зачиняються, він видихає.

* * *

Через вікно Габрієль бачить, як відчиняються ворота й машина з Адріаном від’їжджає. Він і сам не вірить, як швидко звик до цього. До того, що його син тепер не завжди вдома. До того, що тижні проходять у постійному очікуванні. До тихого протяжного хору їхніх голосів, який він носить у себе над серцем.

Він ще може почути його, якщо захоче. Ворота зачиняються. Тоді раптом – тиша. Він опиняється сам один, знову повертається відсутність.

Він крутить стилус між пальців, не в змозі торкнутися екрану. Усе розмивається, усе зникає. Він торкається брошки, однак усі почуття далекі й приглушені – майже несправжні: його ж оточує цілковита порожнеча.

Його рухи скуті. Він спускається скляними сходами й виходить з ательє, прислухається до власних кроків.

За ці місяці він справді вже звик абстрагуватися, блокувати найближче й дивитися далеко назовні. У цьому будинку скорботи немає місця щастю, то чому ж його так дивує відсутність?

Проходить до дверей їдальні, відчиняє їх навстіж і завмирає. Довго оглядає кімнату, ніби сподівається зустрітися з кимось. Усі стільці порожні. Усі поставлені так, наче їх ніколи не торкалися. Він проходить вздовж столу. У вранішньому світлі видно, як осідає пил.

На годиннику десята двадцять п’ять. Маятник коливається, хоча цокоту не чути. Габрієль довго вдивляється, однак хвилинна стрілка, схоже, не рухається зовсім. Сімейний портрет у віддзеркаленні здається неправильним. Свого обличчя він не впізнає. Важко сказати, чи він справді так посивів, чи це просто гра світла.

Коли він виходить, то так і залишає двері відчиненими.

Повільно піднімається нагору. Кам’яні сходи поглинають кожен крок у себе, взуття лише ковзає поверхнею. Підходить до дверей своєї спальні. Відчиняє їх. Повітря всередині важке. Світло ледь пробивається крізь штори. Різким рухом він розкриває спершу одні, потім інші. Здіймається хмара пилу. Він, певно, перестав помічати, відколи звик. 

Відчиняє вікно, проте надворі так само тихо – чути лише ледь помітний свист протягу в щілинах. Цей кволий звук швидко розчиняється у білому шумі відсутності. Знову торкається брошки, притискає її ближче до грудей. Шукає хоча б щось, що могло б дати йому виправдання не бути тут. Досі безгомінь. 

Він спускається вниз, проходить повз траурний портрет і до кімнати Адріана. Він зупиняється перед дверима, ніби чекає на щось. Прислухається, однак нічого немає.

Двері відчиняються без скрипу. Він підходить до роялю. Сідає обережно, майже беззвучно. Руки самі лягають на клавіші – стара звичка, але за першим акордом він зупиняється. Ліва рука поволі згадує підголосок у басах. Тоді права рука вступає з запізненням.

Він зупиняється. Розпочинає повільно з самого початку. Усе у Баха має за собою певну логіку. Мі – соль – ля – сі – ля – сі. Акорд прогресує, акорд розв’язується. Він потроху віднаходить ритм. Трохи вибивається на тридцять других.

Він зупиняється. Розпочинає з самого початку, цього разу впевненіше. Це справа лише логіки й механічної пам’яті. Вирівнює ритм. Темп стає ближчим до того, яким мав би бути. Тоді ліва рука враз завмирає.

Він зупиняється. Розпочинає з самого початку. Голос і підголосок – усе стає на свої місця, якщо розуміти систему, якщо розуміти поліфонію. Система дуже прозора. Ліва рука методично перебирає шістнадцяті. Права рука тримає акорд, виводить голос. Акорд. Голос. Акорд. Голос. Акорд розв’язується назад у мі мінор. Він грає одні й ті самі кілька тактів по колу.

Він зупиняється. Розпочинає з самого початку. Він грав цю прелюдію сотні разів до того. Він щодня чує, як Адріан вчить її, розбираючи такт за тактом. Однак враз рука зісковзує й система втрачає сенс.

Він зупиняється. Розпочинає з самого початку. Зривається ще раніше.

Розпочинає з самого початку. Зупиняється. Намагається почути, але не може.

Розпочинає з самого початку, тоді застигає на першому акорді. Він не може згадати. Колись він міг грати без нот перед очима, але тепер його пам'ять чиста.

Перший акорд. Перший акорд. Перший. Постійний повтор нагадує про щось. Він починає спочатку. Дозволяє мі зісковзнути на півтон униз. Нога опускається на педаль. Бах переходить у щось повільне й в’язке, пронизане гнітючою тривогою. Воно повзе по півтонах, дисгармонійне й напружене. Lento, rubato – жалісливо й безладно. Він би тримав ритм, але ритму немає, темпу немає, акордів немає, мелодії немає. Лишається лише втілене нічого. Воно стиха вкрадається в душу, тоді поступово руйнується саме в собі, із ревом і тріском валиться й тягне за собою все навколо. Секунди переходять у тритони, тритони – у великі септіми. Розв’язання ніколи не прийде, лише більше шуму. Ця музика позбавлена комфорту, позбавлена гармонії, однак усе ж таки. Він дихає важко. Якщо він і помиляється, то це вже не має значення. Пальці б’ють по клавішах, у струнах чути бите скло й розкришену цеглу. Божевілля, так, але божевілля не позбавлене системи. Просто вона інша, він не міг цього осягнути тоді, коли вчив його вперше, коли ставив метроном і завчав партитуру напам’ять, і коли вчитель просив його зупинитись, а він зупинявся. Напруга наростає, музика наповнює кімнату. Він дихає часто. Струни бринять у тривозі. Тепер він, нарешті, чує її. Вона резонує у ньому, вона наповнює його. Вона приносить розраду, вона приносить втіху, вона приносить присутність. Навіть коли сходить на pianissimo й повертається назад у тишу.

Він завершує грати першу частину.

– Пане, – Наталі стоїть у дверях. Схоже, уже деякий час.

Габрієль одразу встає й закриває клавіатуру.

– Ти спізнилась, Наталі.

– Пробачте, цього більше не повториться.

Вони разом виходять з кімнати. Він чує, як вітер грюкає відчиненим вікном.

* * *

Габрієль стискає зуби, коли помічає чотири пропущених виклики. Адже він не раз їм казав, щоб зверталися до Наталі в таких випадках.

Він згортає книжку одним роздратованим рухом. Кладе її в стопку інших. Притча про душу й тіло виявилася лише скороченим переказом притчі про фараона. Йому варто припинити витрачати час на читання: за останні пів року – жодної нової інформації. Чи не під час кожного бою виявляється, що є щось, чого він про талісмани не знає.

Телефон гудить знову, він не відповідає. Поспіхом спускається вниз. Кулаки стиснуті, крок рішучий. Віддаль щось повільно стукає; він поправляє брошку – воно затихає. 

Він відчиняє двері до ательє, уже набирає повітря, щоб сказати її ім’я, та враз зупиняється.

Наталі за своїм робочим місцем. Голова сперта на долоню, окуляри відкладені вбік. Вона дрімає. Краєм ока він помічає, що талісман досі на ній.

Телефон замовкає. Він хмуриться. Не говорить нічого, акуратно причиняє за собою двері. Іде до їдальні, бере з билець одного з крісел невелику синю ковдру. Вона на дотик м’яка й невагома. Певно, варто було б пошукати чогось кращого, але він не певний, що зможе знайти хоча б щось у своєму домі.

Повертається тихо. Так само обережно зачиняє за собою двері.

Вона не змінила пози. Волосся закриває її очі. Він обходить стіл. Накриває ковдрою її плечі, не торкаючись. Обережно знімає талісман пави з її піджака. Той легко вислизає, ніби ледь тримаючись за тканину.

Габрієль поспіхом відходить. Стає з іншого боку стола. Наталі здавлено кашляє крізь сон. Її відданість годі пояснити. Раніше він думав, що її глушить та сама провина, що і його, але тепер сумнівається. Адже самої провини недостатньо. Він сам би довго не витримав, якби не думка про когось, заради кого можна було б і померти.

Він трохи зміщує слухавку на телефоні. Займає лінію. Тепер уже майже ніхто не користується міським, але раптом.

Він кладе талісман на долоню. Той здається бляклішим. Вечірнє світло не відблискує в ньому, а ніби розпорошується й зникає. Він обережно перевертає його на інший бік. Тріщини розходяться, роздвоюються й розтроюються. Певно, їх побільшало з попереднього разу. Вони проступають тепер так чітко і ясно, що важко навіть повірити, що колись на них і справді можна було не зважати. 

Цей раз, він думає, точно має бути останнім.

Він озирається на ательє, та враз знову відводить очі, не в змозі витримати їхніх осудливих поглядів. Цей дім було збудовано так, щоб постійно нагадувати про всі його помилки. 

З вікна видно, як заїжджає автомобіль. Адріана привозять з тренування. Габрієль може зараз піти й поговорити з ним, але ж немає нічого, що б він міг сказати.

Наталі каже, що всім полегшає, якщо він наважиться. Здається, вона справді в цьому переконана. У неї наразі вся рішучість, якої йому бракує.

Наталі, певно, здатна зробити набагато більше за нього. І це його лякає. І цього він не хоче. Бо ж якщо з нею щось станеться, то не залишиться нікого, хто б міг з’єднати його зі світом ззовні. З іншими людьми. Врешті, з Адріаном. Правда в тому, що перед своїм сином він зовсім безпорадний. Він не знає, що має робити, що має говорити. Він не знає, що насправді з ним відбувається. Він, можливо, не знає навіть, хто він тепер. Одного дня він наважиться зайти до його кімнати, але його сина там більше не буде – буде хтось інший.

Тріщини розходяться. Прірва глибшає.

Він видихає. Потрібно повернутися до роботи. Хочеться розпорошитися й залишитись пилом на тканині. Однаково він уже не контролює нічого.

Наталі каже, що прогрес є, що вони вже близькі до перемоги. Він хоче їй вірити. Йому часом навіть вдається переконати себе, що кожна попередня невдача була виправдана й необхідна. Тоді вона запитує його, у чому полягає план, і план справді з’являється в ту саму мить, і Габрієль говорить про нього так, ніби розрахував усе з самого початку. Однак рано чи пізно доводиться затнутися, бо найголовнішого він досі не знає.

Він думав, що зможе обдурити смерть порожньою труною, але ж у текстах – нічого. Якщо так подивитись, він залишиться єдиним, кому не буде чого втрачати, за ким справді нікому буде журитися. Від однієї думки все всередині стискається.

Тріщини розходяться. Але ж він ще може все виправити. Якщо намагатиметься й далі.

Телефон на столі раптово дзвонить – Габрієль аж здригається. Скидає його до того, як лунає другий сигнал. Він же ж ніби зайняв лінію, але що ж. Схоже, він починає забувати, як працюють телефони.

– Габрієле?.. – її голос сонний.

Він повертається до неї, досі тримаючи талісман у руці.

– Пане… Я якраз хотіла поговорити.

Вона вирівнюється, ковдра на мить спадає з її плечей, однак вона поправляє її назад. Тоді помічає брошку.

– Пробач, я мала…

– Ні, це моя провина. Я мусив би забрати його одразу. 

Він кидає погляд на сейф, тоді кладе талісман до внутрішньої кишені.

– Ти хотіла про щось поговорити.

– Це щодо Адріана.

Вона одразу помічає зміну в його обличчі. 

– Я не наполягатиму знову, щоб ти йому все розказав, не хвилюйся. Але вам потрібно більше говорити. Йому зараз тебе дуже не вистачає.

Він не відповідає.

– Ти так боїшся цього, – вона відводить погляд. – Я розумію, що ти робиш. І Адріан теж зрозуміє, якщо ти поясниш усе.

Він намагається знайти щось, щоб заперечити. Він хоче цього всім серцем. Але не знає, не може, не вміє, не має права. Віддаль знову щось стукає, ніби метал по металу.

– Так, – він видихає, – ти маєш рацію.

Вона одразу розслабляється. Трохи відкидається на спинку стільця. Ковдра досі на плечах.

– Отже, – її голос спокійний, – на завтра Адріан має проєкт з історії мистецтва. Увесь попередній тиждень він прокрастинував, а на цьому – не мав часу. Тому він робитиме все в останній вечір. Я пообіцяла йому допомогти, але не буду…

– Тому що я йому допоможу, – він закінчує за нею речення автоматично, не думаючи. Ніби й не помічаючи, що фраза належить не йому.

– Правильно. У їхнього викладача досить низькі академічні стандарти. Це не відніме багато часу.

– Я не так уже й гарно знаю історію мистецтва.

– Музика, Габрієле.

– Для цього він має вчителя.

– Ніби в пана Вентейля немає кращих речей, щоб займатись ними у ніч четверга.

Він зводить губи й киває. Тепер усе й справді лягає на свої місця. У цьому є своя втіха. От тільки стукіт чомусь не зникає.

– Досить слушно, Наталі. – Стукіт чомусь стає гучнішим. – Дякую.

Він ледь усміхається, та тоді переводить погляд на портрет. Талісман пави в його внутрішній кишені. Адже все це – лише тимчасові рішення.

– Я ніби ще мав роботу на сьогодні.

– Зранку буде час все наздогнати. 

– Вони весь день намагаються дзвонити…

– Зажди, – вона схоплюється на місці, – яке сьогодні число?

Вона поспіхом надягає окуляри. Її очі бігають між планшетом і екраном комп’ютера. Її пальці нервово стукають по столу. Так, дедлайн і справді випадає на сьогодні, якщо правильно розрахувати різницю в часі між ними й їхніми японськими колегами.

Він чує, як відлунює інший стукіт – не тут, далеко. Роздратування людини, на яку покладено багато, але партнери якої не виконують обіцянок. Він намагається не звертати уваги.

– Нічого страшного, – вона починає щось набирати, – просто перекиньте мені ескізи. Не обов’язково остаточні.

Він киває. Піднімається сходами до свого робочого місця. Стукіт нагнітається – ще трохи й переросте в справжній гнів.

– Ви ще можете встигнути допомогти Адріану з проєктом.

Він не відповідає. Всередині все ніби завмирає.

Він відкриває файли один за одним. Серед цієї мішанини білого, зеленого й золотого нічого завершеного немає. Він цокає язиком. Вибирає щось напівготове. Якщо лише виправити кольори й з’єднати лінії. Він, звісно, хотів ще внести кілька правок. Стукіт наближається до апогею.

– Ви їх знайшли?

Він стоїть і крутить стилус у руках. Вона дивиться на нього, чекає, доки він щось вирішить. Тріщини розходяться. Прірви глибшають. Телефон знову вібрує в кишені. Він має все виправити. Він має повернути все назад. Він крутить стилус у руках, не в змозі провести лінію.

– Габрієле?

– Так. Так, я все владнаю.

Вона дивиться на нього сторч. Він повертається до портрета й натискає кнопки.

* * *

Габрієль проводить шилом між тріщинами талісмана, вичищаючи накопичений бруд. Чути ледь помітний тріск – пальці б’є струмом. На щастя, не надто сильно. Він кривиться, поправляє окуляри, знову пробігає очима по відкритому на планшеті тексту.

Клацає язиком.

– Нуру, увімкни лампу яскравіше.

– Добре, господарю.

У прямому світлі й справді видно, що камінці в брошці неприродно бляклі. Він бере щипці, обережно починає розхитувати один із них у гнізді. Всередині проминає маленька іскра. Тоді ще одна.

– Мушу визнати, магічні механізми, покладені в основу талісманів, набагато складніші за будь-що, що спадало мені на думку раніше.

Потому, як він вириває перший камінь, талісман починає спорадично змінювати форму. За секунду чи дві – заспокоюється, але брошка відчутно нагрівається. Він береться за наступний. Тепло вивітрюється надзвичайно скоро.

– Господарю, чи ви впевнені, що робите правильно?

– Звісно, що впевнений, – він ще раз дивиться у планшет. – Їх треба вийняти, інакше ядро може зіпсуватися, поки я лагоджу. Нам насправді дуже пощастило – пошкоджено лише зовнішній корпус. Тому, певно, йому й вдавалося працювати так довго.

Останнє гніздо порожніє. Брошка й справді тепер скидається на порожню оболонку, позбавлену кольору й значення. Камінці лежать на столі, акуратно розкладені на невеликій скляній таці. У них раз по разу пробігає іскра, тоді починає згасати.

– Я не знаю, однак, як багато маємо на це часу.

Він знову бере до рук шило. Тепер матеріал здається відчутно крихкішим. Поки він вичищає тріщини, кілька шматочків випадають. Так само просто відходить застібка. Він обережно відкладає їх. Часом, щоб щось полагодити, потрібно спершу поламати його сильніше.

Він видуває решту стисненим повітрям. Відчуває холод на пальцях, але основа не холоне. Він закріплює її в щипцях і береться за газовий пальник. Востаннє кидає погляд на текст.

– Навіть у такому стані він залишається невразливим до температури. Якщо я спробую його розплавити, він просто знову поглине все тепло. Це я вже давно перевірив на гіркому досвіді. Потрібен каталізатор, але потрібен і флюс, інакше він остаточно втратить форму. Якщо, однак, тримати його під постійним жаром і робити так, як прописано в гримуарі…

Нуру тихо зойкає.

Габрієль знімає каблучку, відкладає її геть на стіл, одягає рукавицю на одну руку. Тоді наводить пальник на талісман і вмикає. Той ніяк не змінюється, навіть не обростає кіптявою. Габрієль бере в щипці часточку розбитої ланки срібного ланцюга й кладе її на одну з тріщин. Нічого не стається, срібло потроху чорніє. Габрієль затамовує подих. Додає флюс, складений за інструкціями. В обличчя одразу б’є теплом. Біла бульбашка піднімається, тоді осідає. Розжарене срібло втискається у тріщини.

– Господарю, вам вдалося.

Габрієль не може стримати усмішки. Після стількох спроб. Після стількох невдалих копій. Після стількох змарнованих годин. Нарешті.

– Це завдяки Наталі.

Він працює й далі. Тріщин меншає.

– Вона мала рацію, коли говорила, що прогрес є. Я думав, вона просто намагалася заспокоїти мене, але от, нарешті все починає сходитися. Нічого не було намарне. Усе завдяки їй.

На лобі проступає піт. Очі трохи сльозяться від жару.

– Я маю їй у будь-що віддячити. По праву. Вона любить читати й, здається, модерністів. Цього замало, знаю. Варто буде запитати в неї.

Від температури, схоже, у нього прискорюється серцебиття. Краєм ока він помічає, що камені знову починають іскритися.

Габрієль кладе останній уламок на його місце. Остання тріщина загоюється. Він вимикає пальник.

– Чи з нею все буде добре?

У раптовій тиші кволий голос Нуру звучить до болю гучно. Габрієль хмуриться.

– Мусить бути. Якщо не буде, то…

…він зникне, залишиться пилом на тканині…

– …я не знаю, що робитиму.

Усі нерівності чітко постають перед ним тепер. Він бере до рук пилку.

– Я одного не можу зрозуміти. Чому вона так ризикує?

Він тягнеться до щойно розпеченої основи.

Вона вже охолола – знову повернулася до свого звичайного стану.

– Я ніколи не просив її про це. А вона готова покласти на кін свою душу.

Пилка голосно шарудить. Поверхня потроху стає не такою шорсткою.

– Вона могла просто з самого початку мені відмовити. Правду сказати, коли я вперше розповів їй про план, я був упевнений, що вона не погодиться. Я її недооцінив.

Білі лінії шрамів скоро зовсім зникають у постійному шурхоті. Він знову береться за пальник.

– І навіть тоді. Вона мала всі права лишатися осторонь. Вона б могла дозволити мені зробити все самому. Тепер я бачу, що все сталося, як мало статися, проте все ж таки.

Застібку він припаює без зайвих труднощів. Струшує рукавицю на підлогу.

– Адже вона старається для вас.

– Вона, здається, зовсім не думає про себе. Так, ніби їй немає чого втрачати. Але ж на ній сходиться так багато.

Він знову бере до рук пилку. Потому, як він зчищає залишки кіптяви, талісман знову починає скидатися на себе.

– Наша робота, наша родина. Так багато залежить від неї тепер, вона не має права казати, що нічого не значить.

Він відкладає пилку вбік. Дістає з чохла шліфувальну машинку. Камені знову тріщать й іскряться, це вже трохи напружує.

– Її відданість, її…

Він не закінчує: раптом розуміє, що і сам не знає, що сказати. Щіточка загуділа в його руках. На руках осідає пил. Потроху на світло виходить справжній колір.

– Дозвольте сказати, бо мені здається, що відповідь лежить на поверхні.

Габрієль не відповідає. Бере перший із каменів щипцями, готується вставити його назад у гніздо.

– Чи вам не спадало на думку, що це з кохання?

Габрієля б’є струмом. Брошка нагрівається аж так, що обпікає пальці. Він здригається, ледве втримується, щоб не впустити.

Коли він повертається до Нуру, його обличчя викривлене гримасою гніву.

– Я в тебе не запитував.

Він вдихає. Видихає. Повертається до роботи.

Якщо міцно стиснути, у пальцях майже не чути болю, але думки не полишають. Він намагається опанувати себе. Вставляє наступний камінь. Знову починається зміна форми.

Наталі кохає його. Маячня.

Він стискає талісман сильніше, ніби це допоможе тому швидше перестати змінюватися. 

Вона робить це заради Адріана. Бо бачить, як багато він втратив. Бо знає, як буде краще. А не кидає Габрієля, тому що…

Вона робить це заради їхньої родини. Бо хоче повернути все на свої місця. Бо хоче, щоб вони знову були щасливі. А все тому що…

Вона робить це заради себе. Має якийсь свій незакритий гештальт. Щось близьке її душі. Вона готова жертвувати собою, тому що…

Вона кохає його. Неможливо.

Тоді він вставляє останній камінь. Талісман тепер перед ним. Цілий. Він виблискує в світлі лампи. Габрієль обережно піднімає його й дивиться на задню стінку. Тріщин ніби ніколи й не було, вони залишилися далеко в минулому. Тепер усе полагоджено. Усе так, як має бути. Він нарешті зміг. Це солодке усвідомлення на мить заспокоює його душу.

Дусу з’являється, здається, зовсім нізвідки.

– Юху, відчувається в рази краще!

– Він довершений.

Габрієль кладе талісман до внутрішньої кишені. Іде до ліфта. Повітря гаряче, він дихає важко. Думки не зникають. Адже він чує це не вперше.

Правда в тому, що він справді ніколи не запитував. Однак це ж абсурд. У неї немає причин. Цього ніколи не може бути. Вона б нізащо не стала. Це неможливо. Це неможливо. Адріан би теж розумів, якби був старший. 

Він заходить у ліфт. Чужа душа, однак. Талісман. Ні, він і так в усьому впевнений. Так, він може, але він нізащо не буде цього робити. Він усе одно не відчує нічого. Він точно не відчує нічого. Немає жодної видимої причини, чому він мав би.

Адже це абсурд. Якби вона справді кохала його, вона б уже давно... нізащо йому не сказала. Він не стане. Він не буде нічого рушити. Не тепер, коли все нарешті полагоджено. Він цієї ж миті забуде про все це. Цієї ж миті. Цієї ж миті. Зараз.

Він піднімається нагору. Сонце раптово б’є в очі. Дихати враз стає легше й вільніше. Він може підслухати.

Можливо, він і справді не знайде нічого: талісман дозволяє відчувати лише спалахи сильних емоцій, а не читати думки. Гарячка поволі минає. Він знову переймається на порожньому місці.

Її немає в ательє. Він іде до дверей.

Так, у цьому домі скорботи стіни глухі, однак і він сам не аж такий неуважний, щоб не помічати чогось нібито настільки очевидного. Вони всі помиляються. Адріан – бо нічого не знає. Нуру – бо не розуміє справжніх людських почуттів. Він запросто доведе їм усім.

Габрієль виходить у фоє. Чути, як Адріан грає на роялі.

Він відчиняє двері до їдальні, тоді у мить завмирає – воно накриває його з головою; він відчуває ще до того, як може усвідомити. Воно резонує в ньому, воно дзвенить у вухах. Дихання збивається, він враз кладе руку на груди, намацує брошку під краваткою. Пальці знову горять.

Вона сидить, відкинувши голову назад, усміхається сама до себе. Світло падає на її чоло, вона розплющує очі й поправляє окуляри. Тоді вона помічає його, і вираз її обличчя стає занепокоєним.

– Габрієле, – вона привстає, – невже не вдалося?

– Вдалося, усе вдалося. Я просто…

Він не закінчує речення. Сам не впізнає свій голос. Відвертається, щоб зачинити двері.

– Це добре.

– Так, – він озирається на неї, усміхається самими кутиками губ. – Так, безперечно.

Він хоче втекти, знищити всі сліди свого існування й розчинитися в небутті. Він хоче кинутись до неї, обійняти за плечі й плакати. Він стоїть на місці. Він усміхається. Складає руки за спиною, перебирає пальці – шукає щось, але не може знайти.

– Це великий крок уперед.

– Добре це чути. Я якраз думала…

Вона хоче встати, він зупиняє її. Опускається на коліна поруч. Кладе свою руку на її. Кінчики пальців досі обпечені. Він і сам не знає, що збирається зараз казати.

– О боже, Габрієле, – вона дивиться на його долоню, – ти хоча б промив їх холодною водою?

– Я… ем, так. Звісно.

Вона, певно, бачить пил на його руках. Вона, певно, бачить, що він не знає, чи дивитися в її очі.

– Я оброблю їх потім.

– Адже щось не так?

– Наталі, мені справді жаль, – він говорить, – що через мене ти проходиш через усе це.

– Габрієле, – її голос чистий, – це був мій вибір. І я зробила його свідомо. Коли я говорила, що знала, що зроблю все для тебе, я це й мала на увазі.

– Дякую, – він наважується подивитися. Тінь падає на її обличчя.

Вона справді кохає його. У цьому не лишається жодних сумнівів.

Звуки чіткішають. Його голос. Її голос. Адріан, який грає у кімнаті нагорі. Це все збиває фокус, але, раз почувши, він більше не може їх ігнорувати.

– Думаю, тоді варто починати працювати над новим планом.

– Ні, не зараз. Ти ще не відновила сили. 

– Але чи варто зволікати? Я не слабка. А особливо тепер, коли небезпеки вже немає. 

– Я не хочу більше, – він робить паузу, – сподіватися на можливості. Потрібно обережно продумати всі кроки.

Вона знову всміхається. Він мимоволі всміхається у відповідь.

Він вкладає талісман у її руку.

– Нехай він залишиться в тебе.

– Я подбаю про нього.

– Я не сумніваюсь, – він встає. – Не поспішай нікуди, краще відпочинь. Усе одно я поки… піду оброблю опіки.

Він виходить. Притуляється до зачинених дверей. Щойно він гадав, що нарешті виправляє щось, як світ знову розмивається, розвалюється на частини. Виявляється, завжди лишається тріщина, яку неможливо закрити. До горла підступає провина. Адже він мусив би не відчувати нічого. Адже ці стіни мусили б бути глухими.

З кімнати Адріана чути, як він грає на роялі. Робить помилку, затихає. Тоді розпочинає з самого початку.

Габрієль зводить брови.

* * *

Вікно відчиняється. Хмарно. Сонця вже не видно – лише небо, жовтогаряче від вогнів міста. Увесь день парило, повітря було важким і гарячим. Погода стала зовсім нестерпною.

Бражник стоїть посеред кімнати, мовчазний. Усе його тіло зараз – натягнута струна.

Сьогодні все має статися. Він поборював сумніви й погоджувався з Наталі, коли та говорила, що сьогодні все має статися. Адже потому нічого не матиме значення, а решту він забере з собою в могилу.

– Усе готово, Бражнику. Час для нашого наступного кроку.

Блискає. Маюра. На мить він чітко бачить її обличчя. Він би хотів знати, чи справді це вона змінилась так сильно, чи це просто освітлення.

– Добрі новини.

На це пішло багато зусиль, але Ледібаг і Кіт Нуар нарешті там, куди вони намагалися їх виманити. Мине ще трохи часу до того, як вони зрозуміють, що попередня акума вже відпущена.

Маюра підходить ближче. Метелики сонно розлітаються в різні сторони. Один із них сам сідає йому на долоню. 

Гримить. Гроза десь зовсім далеко. Однак чомусь відчувається все зовсім не так. Він не може зрозуміти, чому. Якби час хоч на трохи зупинився. Якби він міг відійти й поглянути на все ззовні, він би побачив. Він би побачив когось на своєму місці.

Блискає. Вони стоять зовсім близько. Вона простягає йому складене віяло. Метелик чорніє в його руках.

– Я даю тобі…

Звідкись взялася ця втома. Звідкись взялися ці сумніви. Кудись зникли всі слова. У голові на мить паморочиться. Гримить. Затримка тепер коротша.

– Наталі, я даю тобі… Чорт…

– Усе добре? – Вона бере його за передпліччя.

– Так, я в порядку.

Повітря гаряче й пропарене, має ж це нарешті колись скінчитись. Якесь завершення. Якась розрада. 

Він вирівнюється. Відпускає акуму, доки не сталося нічого дурного. Її віяло чорніє.

– Мармурова Маюро, я даю тобі здатність плести з багатьох емоцій водночас. Тепер ніщо не обмежує твої творчі сили.

Блискає. Ззовні вона майже не змінюється. Певно, залишається такою, якою хоче бути. Вона відпускає амок у його ціпок. Досі тримає його руку. Темний згусток в’ється над їхніми головами.

– Допоможи мені з цим, – її голос спокійний.

Він намагається зосередитися, відкинути сумніви, бачити перед собою лише її рішучість, її впевненість. Відчувати так само, як і вона. Усе, що він не сміє назвати. Чорт, то вона тепер може знати. Чорт, то вона тепер може бачити краще за нього. Ні, він не має права тепер. Так не мало статися. Звідкись береться цей страх. Звідкись береться ця втома. Звідкись береться ця розрада. Це щастя. Ця безвихідь. Він не мав би дозволити їй знати, тепер і до її душі закрадеться сумнів. Так не має бути. Так не має бути. Гримить.

Тоді вона раптом хитається вперед, опирається на його руку. Темний згусток розпускається.

– Наталі, боже…

Він обіймає її за плечі – притримує, аби вона не впала. Вона стоїть з опущеною головою.

– Я таки припустився помилки. Негайно відкладаємо все.

– Не потрібно. Не смій тепер.

– Я не можу дозволити…

Блискає. Він бачить, що вона усміхається.

– Усе вже добре.

– Нуру, хай…

Вона не дає йому закінчити. Прикладає палець до його губ. Він не пручається. Гримить.

– Ні, зажди. Хоча б трохи.

– Чому?

– Краще сядьмо.

Вони сідають на підлогу. Він досі притримує її плечі.

– Ти знаєш притчу про фараона?

Він знає, але вона починає розповідати, і він не може впізнати жодного слова. Говорить поволі, не випускаючи деталей і не оминаючи тлумачення. Її голос чистий і мелодійний. У ньому все враз змінюється – і фараон, і смерть, і порожня труна. Він розуміє, що всі його гадки були хибними: він стояв у темній кімнаті й думав, що в пастці, але тоді вікно відчинилося й виявилося, що зала – простора, а світ – безмежний. Тепер уже не можна бути впевненим. Усе навколо нього – питання. Усі навколо нього – питання. Гроза виявилася до болю близькою.

Блискає. Він не може відвести очей. Гримить.

Вона закінчує історію. Кладе руку на його щоку.

– Ти розумієш тепер?

Блискає. Гримить. Він бачить, що її очі повні сліз і надії.

Вони посуваються ближче одне до одного. Колись він так боявся цієї миті, заплющував очі й затуляв вуха. Але вона завжди лишалась поруч і не припиняла запитувати.

Питання роються в його голові. Чому він не міг нічого зрозуміти раніше? Чому постійно шкодив тим, кого любив? Чому вирішив, що саме він зможе обдурити смерть?

Він нахиляється ближче. Цілує її.

_ Що я роблю? Що я роблю? _

Дощ барабанить у металевий дах.


	2. Порожня труна

_Ти ж не лишаєш руку на плиті, якщо знаєш, що вона от-от запалиться._

Наталі Санкьор завжди була розважливою жінкою. Вона ніколи не долучалася до справи, успіх якої не могла передбачити. Це, врешті, й дозволяло їй так довго лишатися в безпеці, невразливою до безперервного стресу людських стосунків. На тих небагатьох помилках, яких вона припустилася, вона навчилася дуже добре.

_Нехай сміливі помирають на барикадах. Ти ж не хочеш врешті стати нареченою вітру._

Вона навчилася чекати. Така була її стратегія соціального виживання. Вона дозволяла безрозсудним іти вперед і втрачати розум у поривах миттєвих пристрастей, поки вона лишалася за кулісами й спостерігала. Якщо випадала гарна нагода, вона йшла геть. Якщо випадала краща, вона залишалась. Правда в тому, що люди, на зразок неї, завжди були потрібні: хтось, хто міг би тверезо оцінити ситуацію ззовні, хто залишався б незворушним у вирі тривог. Звісно, на все була своя ціна. Було, зокрема, одне слово, яке всі люди знали, однак вона мусила забути. Адже вона була розсудливою й не набридала іншим своїми проблемами. Вона закрила все в труні, а труну поховала й залила могилу бетоном. Посумувала хіба трохи про людські очі, щоб ніхто не здогадався, що всередині вже давно нічого не було. Вона зрештою навіть перестала читати поезію, яку любила в університеті, бо гіперболізоване зображення почуттів лише заважало адекватно сприймати світ. Адже навіть Рембо – поет над поетами – врешті визнав цю хибу.

_Ти ж не починаєш писати вірші, знаючи, що Верлен у тебе вистрелить._

Спершу вона думала, що їй неабияк пощастило з цією роботою. Її роботодавець, Габрієль Агрест, мав схожу розважливість і таку саму порожню труну, нехай і сперту на чужі плечі. З ним було дуже просто знаходити спільну мову і так само просто проєктувати на нього власний досвід. Єдина принципова різниця між ними, як їй тоді здавалося, була в його щасливій родині. Його дружина – спокійна велич, шляхетна простота. Їхній син ріс, аби бути найкращим з людей. Сімейний портрет в інтер’єрі – нічого зайвого, нічого заскладного. Спостереження за ними, певним чином, заспокоювало. Агрести були чи не єдиними людьми, які її не втомлювали. Мабуть, саме тому, коли всі старі друзі зникли з її життя, а родичі перестали набридати дзвінками, вона почала брати на себе трохи більше, ніж вимагала її робота – просто заради того, щоб бути серед них. Її життя минало в спостереженні за їхнім щастям, їхнім достатком, їхньою, врешті, сміливістю. Вона так захопилася, що поволі почала забувати.

_Сміливі помирають на барикадах._

Усе рухнуло не одразу. Спершу були місяці марних засторог і хибних надій, проведені в безглуздих спробах щось виправити. Правда була в тому, що вони виснажили всі свої варіанти ще до того, як… Що ж, усе рухнуло. А вона стояла осторонь, підставляла своє плече, бачила, що він хотів плакати, але не міг.

Габрієль Агрест якийсь час ще жив за інерцією, наполягав на тому, що ще не все втрачено, що ще трохи треба потримати все в секреті, а потім він обов’язково все вирішить. Однак швидко він вигорів зсередини, лишився тією порожньою оболонкою, якою йому завжди судилося бути. Вона б мусила піти тоді, однак лишилася. Частково, бо вірила, що рано чи пізно він повернеться до своєї розважливості. Частково – бо покинути в такий момент Адріана означало б зламати хлопцю решту життя.

Вона й надалі підтримувала ілюзію стабільності. Складала розклади, призначала зустрічі, допомагала Адріану з домашнім навчанням. Дуже скоро, однак, вона зрозуміла, що вперше за дуже довгий час припустилася помилки.

Той конкретний момент був ще свіжий у її пам’яті. Вона зайшла до ательє, планшет в одній руці. Габрієль стояв за своїм робочим місцем, увага його була цілком прикута до портрету. Він зняв свої окуляри, протер очі, тоді знову надягнув.

– Я замовила вам нові окуляри. Мусять прийти до кінця дня.

Вона зачинила за собою двері. Зробила крок до столу, та щось змусило її зупинитися, змусило поглянути Габрієлю Агресту у вічі й спитати:

– Чи можу я знати, пане, про що ви думаєте?

Тоді він повернувся до неї, ранкове сонце вибілило його костюм. Одразу розправив плечі й склав руки за спиною. На обличчі – жодної тіні сумніву.

– Я вирішив, Наталі. Ті два талісмани – наш єдиний вихід, тож доведеться їх здобути за будь-яку ціну.

– Це щодо єгипетської колекції?

– Так, – його голос був рівним і нестривоженим. Як довго він думав над цим? – Шукати їх самостійно, однак, недоцільно. У мене немає ані ресурсів, ані часу. Тим паче, що вони вже давно не в Тибеті. Потрібно привести їх до Парижа, привернути їхню увагу.

Напередодні він саме просив допомогти йому прибрати речі з горища. Стало зрозуміло, навіщо. З усього її попереднього досвіду випливало, що в таких ситуаціях найкраще було – тікати одразу, доки ще не доводиться робити вибір.

– Якщо спричинити достатньо галасу, це покажуть у міжнародних новинах. Так чи так, вони почують.

– А наслідки?

– Не мають значення. Той, хто має ті два талісмани, може змінювати реальність. Що б не сталося, нічого не матиме значення.

Йому, власне, більше й не потрібно було пояснювати. Адже вона бачила, як він готувався. Чула, як він говорив сам до себе, коли гадав, що поруч нікого не було. Вона здогадалася про все набагато раніше, просто, як це часто траплялося, не хотіла думати.

Однак тоді сталося щось дивне. Він не виправдовувався перед нею, не просив, не благав, не намагався переконати. Він дав їй наратив – дуже, здавалось би, простий, складений із давно знайомих їй тропів, але від того й такий до болю близький. Єдине що, він обірвав кінцівку на півслові, так і не дійшовши до тлумачення. Однак їй тлумачення було не потрібне.

– Я розумію, – сказала вона.

І вона щиро в це вірила в той момент.

Проте коли його постать зникла під підлогою, вона враз схопилася за голову. Що власне вона збиралася робити? І, найголовніше, чому?

Вона намагалася заспокоїти себе думками про віддалені речі.

Наприклад, Клімт. Він був уламком того золотого віку – Прекрасної епохи, коли все було простіше й зрозуміліше. Багатий і поважний Відень, захоплений своїм малярством і своєю культурою, ще не знав, що от-от прийде війна й усе це зникне, лишиться лише страх, тривога й експресіонізм. Адже й сам Клімт помер, не знаючи про жах, який чекав на світ. Так вийшло, що його картини пережили більше горя, ніж він сам. Однак у цьому ж не було його провини. Якби він міг, він й сам, певно, віддав би все, щоб повернути літературні фестивалі, світські обговорення, спокій віденських кав’ярень, дрібні драми паризьких Салонів. 

Хіба ж Прекрасна епоха не варта того, щоб її повернути? Час, коли це була проста робота в простій родині?

Наталі поправила окуляри, видихнула. Вона робитиме те саме, що й завжди, – те, що їй сказано робити. На годиннику була вже майже десята, тож вона піднялася сходами до Адріанової кімнати й постукала в двері. Жодної відповіді не було, тож вона зайшла. У душі враз похололо. Вікно було відчиненим навстіж, Адріана ніде не було. Вона покликала, але жодного відгуку не дочекалася. Стиснувши зуби, вона збігла сходами вниз. Не потрібно було нічого пояснювати. Вона часом розуміла їх краще за них самих.

Не минуло й десяти хвилин, як Адріан уже сидів у машині, склавши руки на грудях. Він мовчки дивився у вікно, проводжаючи школу поглядом. Наталі відчувала, що мусила щось сказати.

– Будь ласка, застібни пасок безпеки.

Їхати їм було кілька хвилин, але ж тепер у неї був обов’язок. «Тримати Адріана в безпеці й подалі від цього». Здавалося достатньо просто, якщо забути, що йому 13 і він уже все вирішив. Не важко було зрозуміти, від кого він успадкував свою впертість.

Вона дізналася про його поразку зі сповіщення від новинної служби. Повернення Габрієля вона чекала з важким серцем. З того, наскільки він був упевнений у своєму успіху, можна було лише уявити, яким би було його розчарування тоді. Однак він з’явився, здавалось, незворушеним. Одразу запитав щось по робочим справам, і вона відповіла так само спокійно, ніби нічого не сталося.

Лише коли вона наважилася прямо запитати, його погляд враз прояснився, а на вустах з’явилася широка посмішка, яку він уже не міг стримувати.

– Я ж казав, що вони прийдуть. Тепер це лише питання часу.

Він скоро опанував себе й повернувся назад до роботи. Вона ще довго дивилася на нього мовчки, хотіла щось сказати, але не наважувалась.

Було майже певно, що Адріан втече знову. З того, як він зачинився в своїй кімнаті, як не відповідав, коли вона намагалася поговорити, як раптом попросив набагато більше їжі, ніж зазвичай, а тоді залишив усе ледь початим. Вона знала всі ці симптоми, здавалось би, надто добре й розуміла, що якщо не зробити нічого зараз, то це пекло триватиме для нього довіку. Проте чи було це взагалі в її силах – щось вирішити?

Тож він утік знову, і вона знову наздогнала його вчасно.

– Скажіть, що ви не знайшли мене.

Це була б не лише брехня, але й порушення її прямих обов’язків. То чого ж вона вагалася?

– Наталі, будь ласка.

Вона провела його поглядом, доки він не зник за дверима школи. Вона стиснула губи, сіла в машину, сказала, що владнає все.

Не минуло й доби, а вона вже зазнала невдачі. «Тримати Адріана в безпеці й подалі від цього». «В безпеці й подалі». Чи він сам чув суперечність у своїх словах? Як саме він сподівався тримати свого сина в сусідній кімнаті й ані слова не казати про те, що відбувається насправді?

Був, звісно, раціональний підхід – розкласти все по полицях, пояснити всі варіанти, поставити перед вибором (хоча питання, безперечно, уже міститиме відповідь). Франсуа-Дюпон дуже ефективно впоралася з першою акуматизацією, враховуючи обставини. Адріан був би в одному класі з Хлоєю, тому не те щоб він надто виходив за межі свого звичного кола спілкування. Якість навчання, звісно, буде нижчою, але нічого такого, що б він не міг компенсувати. Адріан не залишатиметься тепер годинами на самоті зі своїми думками, і, може, непоборне почуття безвиході й страх перед майбутнім таки оминуть його. Але що найголовніше – це був єдиний спосіб уможливити його незнання. Якщо Габрієль Агрест справді так не хотів говорити синові правду, йому залишалось лише погоджуватися.

На щастя, він був не на місці, коли вона повернулася. Дорогою вона про всяк випадок уже сформулювала кілька запасних варіантів. Тепер лишалося найскладніше. Вона зупинилася на мить, аби осмислити все, що сталося сьогодні, й набратися рішучості. Зітхнувши, вона набрала його номер «лише для екстрених викликів».

– Пане, я б усе ж таки хотіла поговорити з вами. Щодо Адріана.

Він з’явився майже одразу, тоді стиснув кулаки й мало не повернувся назад, щойно вона сказала, що Адріан у школі. Але вона не втратила своєї розважливості. Вона говорила, а він слухав. Вона виклала перед ним усі опції. Коли вона поставила вирішальне запитання, він звів брови й стиснув губи. Габрієль Агрест погодився. Не безболісно, але погодився. З усього було видно, що глибоко в душі він таки знав, що вона мала рацію.

Щойно він знову зник під підлогою, вона видихнула. Тільки тепер вона помітила, що її трусило. Як вона наважилася? Чому? Заради чого? Вона сіла складати Адріанові новий розклад, намагаючись думати про Прекрасну епоху.

Габрієлеві нові окуляри прийшли лише наступного ранку. Кур’єр дуже перепрошував, але були «непередбачувані обставини». Габрієль стримано подякував, але їй-то за що?

Адріан тепер був записаний до школи офіційно й зі справжніми документами, без криво підроблених підписів, що трималися переважно на доброму слові й обіцянках невідомо чого від дочки мера. Він подивився на неї ясними очима й теж подякував. Вона відвела погляд.

Того дня вперше за багато до неможливого сухих тижнів пішов дощ. Вона дивилася, як краплі били у вікно й думала, може, щось таки могло змінитися на краще.

Лише прийшовши додому, вона помітила, що її досі трохи трусило. За ці три дні минув, здавалося, місяць, а може й два. Вона відчинила вікно навстіж і деякий час так і стояла, вдихала холодне повітря, дивилася, як згасало світло у вікнах Агрестів. Її зсередини скручував давно забутий страх: уперше за багато років вона не знала, що буде далі.

Потрібно було хоч якось знову зосередитися, розставити речі по своїх місцях. Вона дивилася у списки старих контактів – друзі зі школи й університету, імена яких вона забула; старі колеги, облич яких вона не терпіла; далекі родичі, голоси яких вона б воліла ніколи не чути. Тоді відклала все вбік, щойно зрозуміла, що від них марно було чекати будь-чого.

Тоді Наталі нарешті наважилася повернутися до книжок. Вона підійшла до полиці, вибрала одну навмання й здула з неї пил. Вона не перечитувала, бо не мала особливо часу: лише гортала сторінки, згадувала зміст, подовгу вдивлялася в проміжки між рядками, ніби чекала одкровення.

Одкровення не приходило, але приходило розуміння – крок за кроком.

– Я знайшла це в себе. Думала, тобі цікаво буде почитати.

Вона поклала Андріану на стіл невелику книжку з вибраним Камю. Монотонна тканинна обкладинка була трохи пошарпана по кутках.

– Дякую, Наталі, – він усміхнувся, тоді відкрив книжку на титульній сторінці. – «Сторонній»… Не знаю, а це трохи не занадто?

– Можливо, справді. Але нехай усе одно залишиться в тебе. Почитаєш, коли почуватимешся дорослим.

З іншого боку, хіба 13 років – не єдиний час, коли екзистенціалістів можна сприймати серйозно? Вона не знала, чи він хоча б намагався читати, лише помітила, що книжка ще довго лежала на столі, придавлена «Біологією 2», перед тим як пересунутись на одну з середніх полиць, у прогалину між «Привидом опери» і «Новітньою французькою історією».

Вона сподівалася, що так зможе хоча б підготувати його до того невідворотного моменту, коли все врешті викриється, але мусила чергового разу нагадати собі, що ця справа – винятково їхня. Вона й так зробила забагато. Вона й так робила цю роботу в рази важчою.

Наталі добре розуміла, що рама не є частиною портрету. Вона може бути дуже надійна й висіти там хоч із самого початку. Але коли нацисти приходять грабувати будинок, то раму ламають, а забирають лише полотно.

Тож їй лишалося лише змиритися, обхопити коліна руками й, поки хаос розгортався навколо неї, думати, що ж таки керувало Габрієлем Агрестом і чому.

Безперечно, коли вперше за багато років опиняєшся наодинці зі своєю порожнечею, то вона дуже швидко виїдає тебе зсередини. Межі моралі, й до того хисткі, розпливаються перед твоїм поглядом, а емпатія з інстинкту перетворюється на важку роботу, тож рано чи пізно ти відчужуєшся, забуваєш про всіх і віддаєш своє життя на волю випадку й погоди. Ти, однак, досі маючи певний моральний компас, вирішуєш чинити благородно й обираєш мету, яка б могла виправдати твої засоби.

Така була її перша інтерпретація Габрієля Агреста. Коли вона розплющила очі, то вже знову була за своїм столом. Вона повернулася до роботи, ніби нічого й не сталося. Як він і обіцяв, нічого не мало значення.

Ця думка допомагала їй засинати ночами.

Тоді якось вона прийшла на роботу трохи пізніше, ніж зазвичай. В ательє його не було, усі двері чомусь були відчинені навстіж. Вона чула, що в кімнаті Адріана хтось грав, але не одразу зрозуміла, що то була музика. Композиція була хаотична й беззмістовна, нагадувала їй про щось з часів її студентського життя, коли вона ще трохи вірила в авангард і революцію. Однак тоді вона піднялася по сходах і побачила його.

Так і стояла там, не в змозі перебити. Вираз його обличчя лише м’якшав, а постава ставала розкутою. Те, як він грав – спокій на його обличчі й упевненість у його руках, – робило з Шелсі музику. Вона слухала, намагаючись зрозуміти, що вона впустила? Що змінилося в ньому й чи змінилося щось насправді?

– Пане.

Він помітив її, на якусь мить ніби розгубився, тоді враз знову повернувся до свого звичного стану – посерйознішав і спохмурнів. Однак вона бачила, що очі його блищали.

Коли вона того вечора прийшла додому, то одразу пішла шукати всі записи Шелсі, які могла знайти. Уважно слухала їх по черзі, поки вистачало терпіння, однак жоден із них не був і приблизно схожий на те, що грав він. Вона визирнула у вікно: крізь завіси на другому поверсі пробивалося кволе світло.

Перший раз, коли вона побачила його як Бражника, був майже випадковим. Вона піднялася до нього з чимось, що здавалось тоді важливим.

Сонце вже сідало. Він стояв там у ореолі світла, впевненіший, вищий. Маска зробила його обличчя виразнішим, лінії – чіткішими. Ніби всі його риси пройшли через лінзу ювеліра, викарбувані з точністю й наміром. Навіть в очах, не закритих уже склом, ледь можна було вгадати той звичний вираз скорботи.

Вона сказала йому, у чому справа. Голос її чомусь тремтів. На мить їй здалося, що він розізлиться, адже вона побачила щось, чого не мусила. Але він посміхнувся, а тоді засміявся глибоким зловісним сміхом.

– Думаю, ця проблема зараз вирішиться сама собою!

Вона теж мимоволі посміхнулася.

Вона вже розвернулася, щоб піти, однак він враз зупинив її. Він підійшов ближче й вийняв метелика, що заплутався в її волоссі. Не знайшовши що сказати, вона кивнула.

Коли Наталі повернулася за свій стіл, лишалося лише відкинутися на спинку крісла, дивитися в стелю й слухати в половину уваги, що кажуть у екстрених новинах. Вона багато думала. Звідки це в ньому взялося? Хіба одна єдина подія може зламати людину так сильно? Вона спробувала вслухатися уважніше. Якщо він не хотів цього, то чому старався так сильно? Вона розгорнула репортаж на весь екран, намагаючись слідкувати за безладом, що розгортався. Якщо він хотів цього, то чому не старався сильніше? Поразка, як і завжди, сталася. Вона тихо зітхнула. Якби добре подумати, то можна було б справді вкластися в два тижні.

Звідки це в ній взялося?

Тоді вона стиснула губи. Ні. Вона не робитиме нічого понад те, що мусила робити.

Але вона піднімалася туди ще кілька разів, коли його там не було. Часом потрібно було занести якісь речі. Чи навпаки – забрати. Щоразу вона затримувалась трохи довше, шукала слідів його присутності. Уявляла, як тіні падали на його обличчя, коли відчинялося вікно. Уявляла, як він стояв тут і говорив сам до себе.

У такі моменти їй здавалося, що вона починала все розуміти.

Коли ти звикаєш приглушувати свою волю, у момент катастрофи тобі раптом відкривається хиткість соціальних конструктів. Звикнувши постійно брати відповідальність на себе, ти вперше зриваєшся й починаєш звинувачувати інших. Їхні почуття в твоїх очах знецінюються, лишається лише гола іронія. Ти, однак, досі будучи людиною свідомою, спрямовуєш це все в продуктивне русло, створюєш собі якусь викривлену подобу безпечного простору, знаходиш способи ховати своє справжнє обличчя. Бо ти знаєш, що все незабаром мине. Бо ти рушаєш у пекло лише якщо знаєш, що триватиме це тільки один сезон.

Така була її друга інтерпретація Габрієля Агреста.

Дуже скоро, однак, він знову перевершив усі її очікування. Одна справа – натравити лиходія на себе самого, інша справа – говорити про те, що прорахував усі ризики, коли розлючена юрба ломиться в твої двері. Їй врешті не лишалося нічого, крім як відповзти вбік і сподіватися. Поки натовп виносив його геть, вона обхопила коліна руками й заплющила очі. Адже він був розважливим? Адже він знав, що робив? Тоді вона відкрила новини й зрозуміла, що ні. За першої нагоди вона сіла в машину й поїхала на телестудію, сподіваючись, що таки помилилася, що найгіршого не сталося, що він справді спланував усе заздалегідь.

Коли вона приїхала, усе вже вирішилося. Габрієль стояв біля виходу, навіть не здивувався, що вона приїхала раніше, ніж він їй зателефонував. Він спокійно сів у машину, не говорячи нічого й не дивлячись їй в очі.

– Пане, – вона ледь стримувалася, – це було дуже ризиковано.

– Ризик був виправданий.

Вона ледь підняла брови й стиснула губи.

– Ви мало не померли.

Вона подивилася в дзеркало заднього виду. Чекала, що він розізлиться, здригнеться чи хоча б зведе брови. Але погляд його був відведений кудись убік, обличчя його лишалось незмінним.

– Це не має значення.

Наталі натиснула на газ. «Це не має значення, – він сказав. – Це не має значення». Вона сподівалася, що хоча б його руки в цей момент трусилися. Чи справді Прекрасна епоха варта всього цього?

– З огляду на все, що сталося сьогодні, можеш піти додому раніше.

– Ви впевнені, що впораєтеся?

– Так.

Тон його голосу був невловимий. Вона вже не знала, чи варто йому вірити на слово, але не сказала нічого.

Чи справді за Прекрасну епоху врешті доведеться віддати життя?

Коли Наталі прийшла додому, вона розгорнула «Міф про Сізіфа», довго дивилася в заголовки розділів, тоді зі злості жбурнула книгу подалі. Коли визирнула з вікна, раптом побачила коло воріт маєтку ту Адріанову однокласницю, як там було її ім’я. Це вже не вперше, що вона тинялася поруч, ніби випадково; стояла трохи віддаль, спостерігала, чекала.

Наталі тієї ночі погано спала. Вона довго лежала в ліжку, дивилася в стелю й думала, які речі варті того, щоб віддати за них життя.

– Я не розумію його, – Адріан м’яв пасок безпеки в руках, усе ніяк не міг знайти комфортну позицію. – В одну мить він ніби м’якшає, а наступної знову повертається за своє.

Машина зупинилася на світлофорі. Наталі тихо зітхнула.

– Він намагається.

– Я ледве його бачу.

Вона хотіла пояснити, але не могла. Усі потрібні слова врешті виявлялись чимось не тим.

– Не дає мені ступити крок за ворота без нагляду, але сам зі мною ніколи не говорить. Звідки мені знати, може, він просто бачити мене не хоче.

– Звісно, що ні. Твій батько любить тебе.

Він склав руки на грудях.

– Але він все одно не дозволить, правда? Піти до друзів у суботу?

Їй не було що на це сказати.

– Будь ласка, поговори краще з ним ти. Бо коли ти просиш, він погоджується частіше.

Вона відвела погляд. У той момент Наталі раптом зрозуміла: вона – єдина людина, у житті якої Габрієль Агрест був присутній.

Вона відчувала, що щось тягнуло її сюди, змушувало зійти з периферії.

І це її лякало, і від цього її трусило. Її саму нудило від власної слабкості, але доводилося визнати – вона не здатна була на сміливі вчинки. Особливо тоді, коли майбутнє було таким темним і непевним. Якщо вирішити щось тепер справді могла лише вона, то… то що тоді?

Вона намагалася абстрагуватися, думати, наприклад, про двох Юдиф Клімта.

На «Юдиф І» вона була горда й безстрашна, її постава – рівна, її обличчя – елегантне й нестривожене. Вона майже посміхалася. Однак на «Юдиф ІІ» цього ніби ніколи й не було. Вона втомлено відвела погляд у безмір. Її тіло, не витримуючи її ж тривожної напруги, розпадалося на частини. Відрубана голова, яку було ледь видно на першій картині, випала з її рук, залишила по собі червоні сліди. Чи це досі була та сама Юдиф? Чи, можливо, їх усе ж таки було дві? Просто друга волею випадку стала на місце першої.

Адже це була правда. Коли вона просила, він погоджувався. Чому? Хіба так мусило статися?

Третя інтерпретація Габрієля Агреста ніяк не складалася в її голові.

Серед ночі її розбудив звук. Нічний метелик бився у скло.

Вона пішла, відчинила вікно поруч, а тоді повернулася до ліжка. Метелик бився й далі. Часом він зупинявся; часом його крила шаруділи в завісах; часом він відлітав, на мить здавалося, що він от-от полетить на волю, однак тоді він з новою силою кидав своє мале тіло в скло.

Вона сама не помітила, як заснула, а коли прокинулася зранку, то знайшла метелика мертвим на підлозі.

Це не хвилювало її спершу, однак тоді вона пішла на роботу, а думки все не покидали.

Вона б мусила встати, спіймати його в долоні й випустити у вікно. Вона б мусила взяти склянку й обережно спрямувати його на правильний шлях. Можливо, він би однаково не вижив, однак тоді він мав би хоч найменший шанс, а тепер його тіло лежить на підлозі її спальні, а вона не зважилася його навіть прибрати.

– Ти, здається, чимось стурбована, Наталі.

– Справді? – вона надягає на обличчя свій звичайний розважливий вираз. – Нічого серйозного не сталося, все в порядку.

Габрієль повернувся до роботи, а вона ще трохи дивилася на його обличчя. Хотілося розпитати в нього про все прямо й безпосередньо, але вона не сміла. Натомість ввечері вона знову відкрила книжкову шафу, сподіваючись знайти відповіді там.

На найнижчій полиці стопкою лежали подарункові мистецькі видання. За роки вона мала сміливість позичити кілька з будинку Агрестів, усе одно там їх ніхто не читав, тож їхню відсутність навряд би колись помітили. Вона дістала одну з книжок навмання – це виявився Мунк.

Мало сенс, адже в Мунка також було багато речей, які зберігали контури, але втрачали цілісність.

Вона гортала важкі й блискучі сторінки ілюстрованого видання. На одній із них була картина. Жінка в білому не дивилася на неї. Її обличчя видно не було, її постать здавалася далекою й нечіткою. Жінка в червоному стояла попереду, заклавши руки за спину. Вона майже посміхалася. З огляду на типові мотиви того періоду, очевидно було б сказати, що жінка в білому – правда, а жінка в червоному – брехня. Але ж Мунк не назвав її «Правда і брехня», лише «Червоне й біле». Якщо набратися сміливості, то можна інтерпретувати як хочеш.

Вона вирішила, що альбом варто все ж таки повернути. Раптом саме зараз він Агрестам був дуже потрібен.

Однак коли вона вже готувалася непомітно покласти його назад на журнальний столик у їхній вітальні, ніби нізвідки з’явився Адріан.

– Це теж одна з твоїх, Наталі?

Вона здригнулася, швидко відвела погляд кудись убік.

– Ні, це… ем, одна з ваших.

– Хіба? Ніколи її тут не бачив, – він підійшов ближче. Вона нахилила книгу так, щоб він бачив її обкладинку. – Так, Мунк, я пам’ятаю, як ти розказувала. Але не думав, що батька таке цікавить.

– Його багато що цікавить, насправді.

Вона була майже впевнена, що коли забирала цю книгу звідси, з неї ще навіть не була здерта пластикова плівка.

– Чи ти слухав колись Шелсі?

Можливо, вона й справді могла щось вирішити. Можливо, це не було так страшно, як здавалось їй спочатку. Її роль – роль посланця. Роль медіатора. Вони зможуть розібратися з усім самі, їм потрібен був просто невеликий поштовх.

Рама не є частиною портрету, але ж вона досі має свої функції. Наприклад, тримати все докупи й на місцях.

Наталі дивилася, як вони грали Шуберта на чотири руки. Як постава Габрієля спершу напружилася, тоді поволі ставала вільнішою, потому як з його рухів зникла первісна паніка й він дозволив собі згадати. Як з гри Адріана зник колишній автоматизм, через який кожна дрібна помилка відбивалася встоголос, і повернулася дитяча невимушеність, усвідомлення, що правильна нота – не істинна. Вона воліла тоді, аби музика не мусила змінюватися, щоб тривати; аби сонце так і застигло в нескінченному заході, а звук їхньої гармонії так і линув у вічність, доки вона б не розчинилась у ньому. Вперше вона повірила, що речі могли змінитися на краще.

Адріан вибіг з кімнати. Габрієль так і залишився сидіти на місці, втупившись очима в клавіатуру. Здавалося, почали повертатися колишні тривоги.

Вона підійшла, поклала руку йому на плече. Вона усміхнулася, він усміхнувся у відповідь, нехай і самими кутиками губ. Хотіла сказати, що все ще могло налагодитися, але не сказала. Слово в цій священній тиші було б насильством.

Вона була медіатором. Вона була посланцем. Вона потроху віднаходила втрачений спокій. Втручання виявилося не таким страшним і драматичним, як їй спершу здавалося. У більшості випадків достатньо було лише присутності. Рани з часом загоюються самі.

До неї повертались колишній спокій і колишня впевненість.

Вона дивилася на Габрієля й помічала, як ясність потроху поверталася до його очей. Чи їй лише здавалось тоді? Чи це була просто гра світла? Це вже навіть не було так важливо. Сама думка про його щастя давала їй достатньо віри в завтрашній день.

Тож вона робила те, що від неї залежало. Вона складала розклади й призначала зустрічі. Вона виконувала накази й передавала повідомлення. Вона відповідала на дзвінки й підписувала листи його іменем. Вона працювала, а Прекрасна епоха не зводила з неї погляду.

Але тоді вона приходила додому, падала на ліжко й розуміла, що колишні думки не зникали, а роїлися ще дужче. Що вона не спала, а ходила кімнатою з одного кінця в інший і продумувала в деталях сценарії, які б ніколи не могли здійснитися. Чи її очі тоді блищали?

Щоночі до неї приходив сон, і в ньому вона була не нареченою, а вітром.

Звідки це в ній взялося? Ці сни? Ця сліпа віра? Ця відданість?

Адже коли він просив, вона погоджувалася.

Проте ж було одне слово, яке всі люди знали, і це слово вона давно забула. Така ж, врешті, була її функція. Медіатор. Посланець. Вона не робила нічого понад те, що він би сам не міг зробити. Порожня труна. Чи справді Габрієль був таким самим? Коли говорив сам до себе в темряві? Коли брав до рук словник і намагався читати притчі старофранцузькою? Коли робив жахливу помилку, заплющував очі й молився про те, щоб це нарешті був той раз, після якого зовсім нічого не буде значити?

– Я зрікся його. Так тривати не може, ризик надто великий...

Вона схилилася над ним, вона склала руки в нього на грудях.

У Мунка була картина. Він назвав її «Любов і біль». На ній чоловік плаче на грудях у жінки, а вона цілує його шию.

Тієї миті їй здавалося, що все й справді закінчилося.

– Не можна здаватися, Наталі. Я надто люблю її.

– Я розумію, пане.

Вона вийшла й притулилася до зачинених дверей.

Чи тоді вона справді розуміла? Звідки цей щем і звідки ці сумніви? Що те слово було «любов», і вона його ніколи не забувала?

Дорогою додому знову бачила ту Адріанову подругу. Її було видно наскрізь, аж хотілося кричати. Але Наталі не кричала.

Вона піднялася сходами нагору. Вона повернула ключ. Вона зачинила двері за собою. Вона обхопила голову руками й спробувала зібратися.

Чого вона хотіла? На що сподівалась?

Залишитися осторонь? Тоді б її вже давно тут не було.

Полагодити все? Однак це було не в її силах. Єдиним, хто міг щось полагодити, був Габрієль, але ж він не знав, як саме.

Що довше вона думала, то більше розуміла, що всі ті метафори, якими вона звикла оперувати, не мають жодного сенсу. Адже неможливо бути водночас і глядачем, і рамою, і медіатором. А той вирішальний вибір, якого вона так боялась, хіба не відбувся вже? Якщо вона чинить правильно, то де ж тоді розрада? Де почуття ствердження?

Ні, Сартр врешті помилявся, коли переконував усіх, що екзистенціалізм – це гуманізм. Неможливо було подолати егоїзм, закладений у твердженні, що моралі немає й лише ти сам вирішуєш, що правильно. Ти не можеш водночас обрати і себе, і людство. Можливо, саме через цю ґрунтовну суперечність він і виправдовував радянські злочини. На щастя, принаймні Камю був іншої думки.

Наталі підійшла до полиці. Пам’ятала ж, що мала потрібні книжки десь тут, але не могла знайти. Назви на корінцях розмивалися. Пальці вибирали книги навмання.

Вона й сама не помітила, як взяла до рук Рембо, відкрила й вперше за, здавалося б, ніколи почала читати. Жодного слова вона не могла впізнати тепер. Вона пам’ятала, що збірка була про поета, який вирушив у подорож слабким і озлобленим, а повернувся сильним. Але ж ні. Була душа, що спустилася вниз і залишилася там без жодної іншої видимої причини, як з любові.

То он воно як було. Наталі витерла сльозу до того, як та встигла впасти.

Не було жодного сценарію, за якого щасливими були б усі. Правильного вибору не було, тож вона наважилася зробити істинний.

Габрієль Агрест і надалі кидав жереб так, наче це мусило б скасувати шанс. Потрібен був раціональний підхід, і його могла забезпечити лише Наталі.

Вона ще трохи сиділа, мовчки дивлячись у стелю, дала вгамуватися думкам, а очам – висохнути. Потому одразу вирівнялася, поправила окуляри й почала складати план.

Адріан взяв з її рук невелику білу книжечку, трохи розпухлу від зачитаності.

– О, Рембо. Я читав колись.

– Справді? То тобі сподобалось?

– Так. Але інколи він дуже… злий і ображений на світ.

Вона знизала плечима. Це, врешті, була правда, нехай і частково. Вона сподівалася, що Адріан зрозуміє решту, щойно прочитає. Може, вони ще зможуть якось про це поговорити.

Адже питання було не в тому, чому Рембо писав вірші, якщо розумів, що нічим хорошим це не закінчиться. Радше в тому, чи став би він надсилати їх Верлену, якби знав, що той у нього стрілятиме? А якби був хоча б найменший шанс, що хоч десь хоч колись хтось із них може бути щасливим?

Тепер лишалося найважче. Вона зупинилася перед дверима ательє. Варто було визнати – страх не цілком відступив. На мить в її голові знову зажевріла думка про периферію й спостереження. Та тоді вона озирнулася й побачила, що лаштунки лишилися далеко позаду. Вона вже стояла посеред сцени, то чого вартував той останній крок, якщо світло вже й так скоро зупиниться на ній?

Наталі зайшла. Габрієль стояв там, де й завжди. Сонце виблискувало в склі його окулярів, з виразу його обличчя нічого не можна було прочитати.

Вона враз зібралася, пішла до свого робочого місця. Сівши, завмерла на хвильку, тоді зняла окуляри, щоб не бачити одразу його реакції. Коли все навколо втрачало контури, говорити було набагато легше.

– Пане, – вона зітхнула, – адже талісман метелика виконує бажання?

– Так, – його тон був трохи розгублений.

– То якщо я захочу чогось понад усе на світі, то акума дасть мені потрібне? Якщо я, для прикладу, захочу дати більше сили вам?

Він підійшов ближче. Його постать повільно постала перед нею. Тепер вона не бачила нічого іншого.

– Ти не мусиш цього робити.

– Я справді хочу цього.

Він склав руки на грудях.

– Усе не так просто. Під дією акуми неможливо зберігати контроль. Найменше бажання перетворюється на гіперфіксацію. У такому стані дуже складно… мислити розважливо.

Вона ледь стримувалася, щоб не закотити очі.

– Але ж це може спрацювати, правда? Якщо ми обоє захочемо цього, результат буде єдиноможливим. На цій основі можна збудувати дуже чіткий план.

Він на мить, лише на мить, звів брови, та тоді його погляд враз прояснився.

– День героїв.

– Саме так, – вона ледь стримувала усмішку.

– Досі є ризик.

– Нам не обов’язково буде навіть залишати будинок. Подумайте, у вас є всі шанси перемогти.

Він стиснув губи. Кілька секунд мовчав, ніби справді думав.

– Добре, поговоримо про це, тільки, – він швидко кинув погляд на двері, – не тут.

Того дня вона вперше спустилась туди разом із ним, спиною до спини. Вона розуміла, що шляху назад немає, але нагадувала собі про принцип каталізатора: платинова пластина присутня під час реакції кисню з діоксидом сірки, але зміни в собі немає.

Дні минали за планом. І з часом вона все менше сумнівалася в істинності свого вибору. Були, звісно, ризики – він наполягав на тому, щоб залишитися в епіцентрі. Але вона не заперечувала. Тоді він, здавалося, мав рацію.

Обличчя Бражника було перед нею, огорнуте тінню. Воно так скидалося в той момент на Габрієля, на його звичний вираз бездонної скорботи. Важко було повірити, що лише мить тому – вона чула це з його голосу – він посміхався.

Він взяв її руку. Габрієль таки мав рацію. Щойно перед очима розвиднилося, усе стало як ніколи чітким. Вона взяла за руку його.

Місто все дужче загрузало в хаосі, але вона знала, що нічого з того не мало значення.

Усе минало за планом. Вона стояла осторонь. Вона спостерігала. Речі розгорталися так, як мали б розгортатися. Ніби знову повернулися старі часи. Ніби знову повернулася прямолінійність і простота.

Вона навіть не помітила, як пішла перша тріщина, а тоді враз зв'язок обірвався.

Вона схопилася. Думки нахлинули. Вона ледь встигала. Вона не встигала.

Потрібно було. Вона мусила.

Правильна комбінація. Руки знали краще.

Перед очима не було нічого, крім.

Якщо вона не…

Ні, вона мусила. Вона мусила.

Чому правильні слова одразу зринули в пам’яті?

Це і є ця мить. Чітко й чисто, вона відчуває свою присутність. Усе її тіло здається тепер як ніколи справжнім, сповненим інтенції.

Його душа враз постає перед нею.

Вона раптом бачить у ній усе – його відчай, його скорботу, його сумніви й навіть усе те, чого він сам не в змозі побачити. Він раптом стоїть перед нею. Відкритий. Увесь. Як текст на сторінці. Там, на самому дні, захований від усіх, він б’ється – метелик об скло порожньої труни.

Вона не стримує усмішки.

Він втомлений і наляканий, але вона прийшла його втішити.

Чоловік у горі плаче на плечі жінки; вона цілує його в шию.

Вона в’є йому крила зі скорботи й відчаю. З кожним наступним помахом метелик набирається сил, аж доки враз не вивільняється – таким, яким мусить бути; таким, яким вона хоче його бачити.

Вона повертає його назад, щойно небезпека минає. Їй не хочеться, але вона розуміє, що не має багато часу. І навіть попри це…

– Дусу, сховай пір’я.

Наталі відходить від вікна, на її обличчі – усмішка. Кашель здавлює горло, але вона й надалі усміхається. Вона врятувала його щойно, саме вона. У голові паморочиться.

Метелики знову розлітаються в різні сторони. Вона повільно опускається на підлогу.

Вона береться за голову, запускає пальці у своє волосся. Тепер вона згадує, що не було ніколи часу, коли б вона могла себе пояснити. Що судження часом будується на хибній основі. Що мова – обмежена, а переклад – ненадійний, і «порожня труна» одного легко може стати «чистою душею» іншого. Хоча кого вона намагається дурити? Там ніколи не було порожньо.

Рама не є частиною портрету. Боже, то що з того? Габрієль ніколи не малював портретів у рамах.

Голос, якого вона вже вічність не чула, запитує:

– З вами все добре?

Минуле здається тепер далеким і несправжнім. О, вона таки нікого не може зрозуміти сповна. Вона може лише дивитись і бачити. Усе перед очима розпливається.

– Усе добре.

Вона не чує, що говорить. Вона забуває тепер усі слова на світі, окрім одного.

– Усе добре.

Вона не припиняє усміхатися. У спині з’являється якийсь дивний, ледь відчутний біль.

– Нічого не добре…

Вона усміхається.

_Що я роблю? Що я роблю?_

По щоці стікає сльоза.

* * *

Габрієль з’являється у кімнаті, розпашілий. Він дихає важко, одяг на ньому розхристаний. Він схиляється над Наталі, у його очах – неспокій.

Вона каже, що все добре. Встає, опираючись на стіну, однак підбори не втримують.

Він підхоплює її. Вона охоплює руками його шию й притискається до його плеча. Вона каже, що може йти, але він врешті бере її на руки.

Коли вони стають на платформу ліфта, він притискає її ближче до себе.

_Якщо прислухатися, можна почути._


End file.
